


Ship or Sink: DanganRonpa edition

by kaokoko



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Other, Ship or Sink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-13 04:11:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18024434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaokoko/pseuds/kaokoko
Summary: so yknow the thing everyone does on wattpadim doing it here ha ha





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so yknow the thing everyone does on wattpad  
> im doing it here ha ha

send danganronpa ships


	2. Leon x Makoto (Makuwata)

I really love this ship! It’s honestly so wholesome and their personalities could contrast really well with Makoto being really optimistic and Leon more passionate!  
I kinda prefer Naegi x Kirigiri, but this ship is really cute too.  
Definitely Ship.


	3. Kiibo x Rantaro (Amiibo)

I’ve never heard of this ship, but it seems really cute! Aka I’m an idiot and just looked up Kiibo x Rantaro to see if this exists haha. I guess I don’t have much of an opinion on this ship  
Probably Ship since it seems cute


End file.
